


Lekce

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Saturnin
Genre: First Everything, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jednoho večera, kdy jsem se podrobil Saturninově další hodině tenisové hry, jsem jako obvykle usedl k večeři. Nevím tedy, nakolik je obvyklé večeřet na hausbótu, ale oproti přechozímu dni mne alespoň nevyrušila žádná okolo proplouvající loď, ani zbloudilý poryv větru. Po náročných aktivitách jsem byl již poměrně unaven, Saturnin ovšem mou mlčenlivost kupodivu nijak nekomentoval a tiše servíroval, jak jsem si všiml, dnes velice lehké jídlo.

 

Poté, aniž bych si poručil, donesl skleničku a nalil do ní nemnoho mého oblíbeného alkoholického nápoje.

 

"Co slavíme, Saturnine?" otázal jsem se jej. Jeho troufalost mne jako obvykle spíše bavila, než jakkoliv rozlítila.

 

"Váš brzký úspěch, pane," zněla odpověď, jíž jsem nerozuměl.

 

"Jaký úspěch, Saturnine?" ptal jsem se dál.

 

"Úspěch v očích slečny Terebové, pane."

 

"Ach tak…" pokývl jsem hlavou a najednou do sebe celý obsah sklenice vylil. V mysli jsem přešel otázku, jak je možné, že o mém zájmu o slečnu Barboru ví, ale nechtěl jsem se dozvědět něco o tom, že mne sledoval a tak jsem raději jen s úsměvem pronesl: "Jste příliš velký optimista, Saturnine," a odebral se do své kajuty.

 

Provedl jsem večerní hygienu, převlékl se do pyžama a až poté jsem zjistil, že se na nočním stolku nachází další sklenice alkoholu. Nebránil jsem se jí, mohla mi pomoci lépe usnout. Vypil jsem ji a uložil se ke spánku. Nedlouho poté jsem usnul.

* * *

 

Vzbudilo mne třesení ramenem. Otevřel jsem oči a okamžitě jsem zpozoroval, že určitě ještě není čas vstávat. Za okny byla tma a já jsem se stále cítil velice unaven. Má první reakce vůči Saturninovi tedy nebyla z nejvybranějších:

 

"Co chcete, Saturnine?" zabručel jsem, protřel si oči a posadil se.

 

"Je mou povinností se vás na něco zeptat, pane," odpověděl mi klidně. Trochu jsem si jej prohlédl. Stále měl na sobě kapitánský oblek nebo něco podobného. Ještě nešel spát.

 

"A to to nemohlo počkat do rána?" otázal jsem se jej, ale už v tu chvíli jsem tušil, že zřejmě nemohlo, když kvůli tomu nezamhouřila oka.

 

"Nikoliv, pane. Tuto záležitost je třeba bezodkladně vyřešit a je známo, že rozespalý člověk chce co nejrychleji znovu spát, a tak se nátlaku lehce podvolí," seznámil mne se svou teorií, zatímco se usadil na vedlejší posteli.

 

Přestože jsem byl, jak Saturnin řekl, rozespalý, neušlo mi, že sklenice na mém stole je opět plná. Saturnin do mne cíleně naléval alkohol a já jsem stále netušil proč. Vzhledem k tomu, že se zřejmě chystal v kajutě delší dobu setrvat, jinak by si nesedal, jsem se tedy napil, nasadil si brýle a pobídl jej, aby mi sdělil důvod tohoto nečekaného probuzení.

 

"Jaké jsou vaše zkušenosti ve vztahu k ženám, pane?" položil Saturnin otázku, přičemž jeho hlas ani na chvíli nezakolísal.

 

 

Jakoby se ptal, co chci zítra k snídani. Mně se ovšem takovou rovnováhu udržet nepodařilo a mé "cože?" znělo spíše jako prasečí vykviknutí než dotaz již léta dospělého muže.

 

Jednoduše jsem toto vůbec nečekal. Jak ho vůbec mohlo napadnout, že bych nějaké zkušenosti mohl mít, když nejsem ženat a ani jsem se k tomu nikdy neblížil? Prozatím jsem se nedokázal s žádnou ženou lépe poznat, jednak kvůli mému vrozenému studu, a také, jak by řekl doktor Vlach, že jsem zřejmě tak trochu trouba.

 

"Samozřejmě, že ne, Saturnine," odpověděl jsem, když jsem posbíral alespoň nějaké zbytky sebekontroly. Chtěl jsem mu vyčinit za tak povážlivý dotaz, za to, že mě vzbudil v tak nesmyslnou hodinu kvůli hloupostem, ale nedostal jsem se k tomu.

 

"Myslel jsem si to," kývl ihned hlavou Saturnin a rychle pokračoval, abych jej nestihl přerušit, "slečna Terebová ovšem od vás bude jistý stupeň zkušenosti očekávat."

 

Ústa, otevřená k zamýšlenému vynadání, jsem opět zavřel, jelikož mne jeho argument přinutil k zamyšlení. Zněl logicky.

 

"Jsem gentleman," konstatoval jsem, ale dle Saturninova výrazu mi bylo jasné, že to pro něj není dost. "Co jiného bych měl dělat?"

 

"Umět, pane, umět," poopravil mne s vážnou tváří, načež mi opět naplnil sklenici. "Napijte se, bude to tak pro vás lepší."

 

Jelikož se Saturnin choval rozvážně a skutečně vypadal, že mi chce pomoci, dal jsem na jeho radu a znovu se napil. Měl jsem toho nyní už v sobě tolik, že jsem začal pociťovat určité alkoholové opojení.

 

"Slečna Terebová od vás bude očekávat zkušenost zejména v tom oboru, v němž vás budu moci vzdělat, pane," odmlčel se a zkontroloval, zda jej pozorně sleduji, což jsem činil, "nechte mne prosím vás učit a věřte mi, že neprohloupíte."

 

Poté se posadil vedle mne.

 

"Věříte mi, pane?" zeptal se s pohledem upřeným do mých očí.

 

Ne, nešlo mu odporovat. Přesvědčivost byla jednou z jeho nejsilnějších vlastností a navíc…

 

"Věřím vám," …já mu opravdu věřil.

 

Bez hnutí jsem sledoval, jak se ke mně Saturnin přiblížil, když už se naše nosy téměř dotýkaly, lehce jsem se zaklonil a možná bych se i odtáhl, kdyby za mnou už nebyla stěna kajuty. A tak se stalo, že jsem se Saturninovým rtům vyhnout nemohl.

 

Šokem jsem vytřeštil oči a mé srdce začalo bít tak rychle, že jsem pomyslel na nebezpečí infarktu. Jakmile ale prvotní překvapení mírně ustoupilo, uvědomil jsem si, že mi po rtech přejel horký jazyk, načež se Saturnin znovu posadil dále ode mne.

 

Bylo mi jasné, že čeká na mou reakci, viděl jsem mu v očích tu zvědavost, to očekávání. Pootevřel jsem ústa, abych se pořádně nadechl, neboť, jak mi až nyní došlo, jsem během proběhnuvší minuty vůbec nepřijímal kyslík. Zíral jsem na Saturnina jako na zjevení a snažil se urovnat myšlenky. Někdo jiný by na něj okamžitě začal ječet, popř. jej praštil, to ovšem nebyl můj případ. I v tuto chvíli jsem dokázal udržet jakýsi vnitřní klid, byť značně poznamenán předchozím zážitkem, který, jak jsem si s hrůzou uvědomil, nebyl z nejhorších.

 

Pociťoval jsem na svých rtech stále ty Saturninovy, a aniž bych sám chtěl, ty mé prahly po dalším doteku. Možná to bylo tím, že mne takto někdo políbil poprvé, možná jsem se chtěl skutečně něco naučit. Ale stále zde byl jeden problém…

 

"Prostě si představujte, že jsem žena," doporučil mi, jakoby věděl, co se mi honí hlavou.

 

Stále s pootevřenými ústy jsem přikývnul. Vždy jsem byl velice přizpůsobivý člověk a tak nějak jsem si byl jist, že to svedu. Čekal jsem, že mne napadnou další důvody, proč to není dobrý nápad, ale nestalo se tak. Saturninova diskrétnost byla jistá a v hluboké noci nás těžko někdo mohl vyrušit, takže když se ke mně Saturnin znovu přisunul, nebránil jsem se.

 

"Opakujte mé pohyby," řekl mi těsně předtím, než umístil své rty na mé. Jemně jimi pohnul a pootevřel je, snažil jsem se činit totéž a divil jsem se, jak snadno všechno šlo. Naše rty do sebe lehce narážely a má opojená mysl se toho pocitu nemohla nabažit. Úplně jsem zapomněl, že se mám něco učit, že si mám před sebou představit někoho jiného, ale jakmile se má víčka samovolně zavřela, naprosto jsem se oddal Saturninovu polibku.

 

Pak jsem ucítil dotek na zápěstí a vzápětí jsem zjistil, že mám ruku umístěnou na jeho rameni, druhou jsem bez přemýšlení položil na Saturninův bok, ovšem už vědomě jsem si ho přitáhnul blíže. Přejel mi dlaní po krku, ale poté se zase vzdálil.

 

"Velmi dobře," zamrkal trochu zmateně, zřejmě jsem jej rozhodil svým chováním… Byl jsem moc zbrklý? Ale ne, vždyť mě pochválil. "Teď zkusíme něco jiného," prones, nahnul se ke mně a já vyšel jeho ústům vstříc.

 

Nevěděl jsem, co se se mnou děje. V hlavě mi bušilo, rty mne pálily a srdce jakoby chtělo vyskočit z hrudního koše. Horkost proudila celým mým tělem. Zažil jsem to už dřív, ale nikdy ne takto intenzivně. A všechny pocity, všechny vibrace, jež proudily skrz naše rty, se znásobily, když mi do úst vklouznul Saturninův jazyk a setkal se s mým… Téměř zbožně jsem jej pohladil, vítal jeho přítomnost a pak jej následoval až k jeho domovu.

 

V ten moment mne ale Saturnin od sebe téměř odhodil. Pak se postavil a mému tázavému pohledu uhnul. Dokonce bych přísahal, že byl rudý v obličeji, ale to mohlo být i nedostatkem vzduchu. Ale proto přece nemusel reagovat tak přehnaně.

 

"Musím jít zkontrolovat stav lodi, pane," omluvil se a svižně kajutu opustil.

 

Přejel jsem si dlaní po tváři a zastavil se na rtech, jež pod mými prsty působily natekle a také byly citlivější. Hlavou se mi prohnala několik minut stará vzpomínka na to, jak se jich dotýkaly ty Saturninovy. Ta myšlenka mne rozechvěla.

 

Rozechvěla mě podivně moc. Možná až příliš…

 


	2. Chapter 2

Vrátil se.

 

Nevěděl jsem proč, ale předpokládal jsem, že jen proto, aby se ujistil, že už spím. Ovšem já se spánku oddat nemohl.

 

Kdykoliv jsem zavřel oči, viděl jsem Saturninův obličej před svým a jeho rty, jež na mých působily tak něžně. Vzápětí jsem vždy víčka otevřel a pokoušel se vzpomínku zahnat, ale zcela ji odsunout do pozadí se mi stále nedařilo.

 

 

Co se to jen se mnou dělo? Ptal jsem se sám sebe právě ve chvíli, kdy se dveře mé kajuty tiše otevíraly. Zalétl jsem k nim pohledem, abych se následně setkal s tím Saturninovým. Netvářil se překvapeně, vlastně se netvářil nijak. Jen jakoby zhodnotil situaci, že sedím na posteli, opřen o stěnu a dívám se na něj s klidem, který jsem ovšem vůbec nepociťoval.

 

 

Hromadilo se ve mně tolik různorodých emocí, jež jsem ale od sebe nedokázal rozlišit. Snad až na… srdce mi znovu začalo bušit jako šílené.

 

 

Až na touhu. Neskutečnou touhu znovu cítit Saturninovy rty na svých. Věděl jsem, že to není správné, že je na tom něco špatného, ale ve svém alkoholovém poblouznění, doplněném o emocionální smršť, jsem nebyl schopen přesně říci co.

 

 

"Jste v pořádku, pane?"

 

 

Škubl jsem sebou, přestože otázka nebyla pronesena příliš hlasitě. Jen mě vytrhla z myšlenek, za které bych se za běžných okolností styděl, nyní jsem je ale nemohl dostat z hlavy. Mlčky jsem sledoval Saturnina, jak se ke mně blíží, sehnul se a zkoumavě se na mě zadíval. Pak mi sáhnul na čelo, zřejmě jsem mu přišel nemocen a já se mu nedivil.

 

 

Seděl jsem v posteli, pyžamo rozepnuté a zpocené, oči doširoka rozevřené, dozajista jsem musel vypadat jako pomatenec. A blížil jsem se mu ještě víc, když jsem zjistil, že mne Saturninův téměř lhostejný výraz mrzí. Jej věci minulé nijak nezasáhly?

 

 

Polknul jsem a rozechvěle se smiřoval s tím, že s dlaní, která právě mé čelo opustila, opustí Saturnin kajutu a nechá mne zde samotného s mým šílenstvím. Ne, to jsem nemohl dopustit.

 

 

Vymrštil jsem ruku a hrubě uchopil Saturnina za límec saka. Nevím, zda se v mé tváři odráželo všechno zoufalství, jež jsem vnímal, skrze pevné sevření ale určitě. Nevyškubl by se mi ani za nic, tak moc jsem chtěl, ne, chtěl, potřeboval, aby zůstal.

 

 

Nejprve se Saturnin podíval na mou pěst, jež svírala jeho oděv, pak na zem. Slyšel jsem jeho povzdech, načež upřel zrak do mých očí. Kdybych chtěl mluvit, překvapením bych oněměl při tom pohledu, jaký mi Saturnin věnoval.

 

 

Prostřednictvím očí mne zahltil smutkem, který jsem netušil, odkud se bere, ale byl tam, následován oddaností, loajalitou, přátelstvím… Odzbrojil mne mocí, o níž jsem doteď neměl ponětí, že jí disponuje. Mocí citů.

 

 

Mírně jsem sevření povolil a znovu upevnil, posunul prsty o něco výše, jinak nic, žádný jiný pohyb se zde nekonal.

 

Nesnažil se vyškubnout, jen se ke mně nakláněl a hleděl mi do očí. Náhle se pak ke mně přiblížil a políbil mne. Vlastně se pouze svými rty otřel o mé, ale i jen tak letmý dotek ve mně rozdmýchal oheň, jenž byl před chvíli zažehnut.

 

 

Když se vzdálenost mezi námi opět zvětšila, neváhal jsem. Přitáhnul jsem Saturnina k sobě, no, spíše jsem jej strhnul na postel, a vrhl se na jeho rty. Z hrdla mi uniklo spokojené zamručení, na něž Saturnin reagoval zavlněním rtů. Obdivoval jsem jejich hebkost a jemnost, s jakou zacházely s mými. Schválně jsem pootevřel ústa, aby jeho jazyk mohl navštívit můj.

 

 

Zatímco se naše jazyky proplétaly, mé ruce už nedokázaly Saturnina jen držet. Prsty jsem mu vklouzl do vlasu, dlaní druhé ruky jsem jej chytil za bok. Hlava mi přestala pobírat vše nedůležité jako čas a prostor, soustředil jsem se pouze na Saturninovu přítomnost, na jeho rty, doteky… Cítil jsem jeho ruce na hrudníku, dokonce vklouznul dlaní pod látku pyžama a pohladil mou rozpálenou kůži.

 

 

Už jsem nemohl dýchat, musel jsem odtrhnout ústa od těch krásně sladkých, jež mi úplně omámily mysl. Zatímco jsem nabíral životodárný kyslík do plic, Saturnin natřepal polštář a umísti jej do rohu postele. Pochopil jsem jeho následující gesto, abych se posunul na kraj, jelikož si chtěl vlézt za mě. Opřel se o polštář, zvedl paži a já se k němu automaticky přitisknul.

 

 

Projel mnou nádherný pocit, když jeho ruka dopadla na mé rameno. Kdybych se nacházel v ohrožení života, právě by mi svým objetím poskytl bezpečí. Připadal jsem si jednoduše úžasně.

 

 

Říkalo se o mne, že jsem snílek, ale o tomhle jsem skutečně nikdy nesnil. Ani jsem na něco tak příjemného nepomyslel, ale přesto se to stalo. Byl jsem v objetí někoho, komu na mne evidentně záleželo.

 

 

Už jsem téměř spal, když mi Saturnin sejmul brýle. Pak mi ještě popřál dobrou noc, ale to už jsem nedokázal vnímat nic jiného, než pravidelné pohyby jeho hrudi, na níž jsem usínal.

 

* * *

Ráno mne zastihlo s mírnou bolestí hlavy, kterou jsem plánoval zaplašit šálkem horké kávy. Nasadil jsem si brýle, protáhnul se a oblékl si župan. Poté jsem se odebral do hlavního pokoje lodi, kde jsem narazil na Saturnina, kterak právě servíruje na stůl.

 

 

Myslí mi probleskla nějaká vzpomínka, která byla ale příliš zmatená, abych ji dokázal k něčemu přiřadit. S přáním dobrého rána jsem se usadil ke snídani a klidně pojedl. Když jsem se dostal kávě, postavil se Saturnin přede mě a položil mi otázku, ohledně mého dnešního programu. Pozvedl jsem k němu oči a… upustil jsem šálek.

 

 

Cinknutí, doprovázející jeho pád, jsem vnímal jako v mlze, vzpomínky mě zasáhly jako větrná smršť.

 

Jak…? Jak jsem mohl zapomenout na to, co se stalo v noci? Jak se to vůbec mohlo stát? Tohle je... ne! Ne…

 

 

Nebyl jsem schopen ničeho jiného, než upřeného pohledu kamsi do prázdna.

 

 

Ne... opakoval jsem si. Kdybych to měl skutečně brát jen jako lekce, pak by to snad ani nebyl problém a dalo by se na vše zapomenout, ale takhle to nebylo. Překročili jsme hranice veškerého učení, tohle…

 

 

Vzhlédl jsem k opodál stojícímu Saturninovi, jenž se tvářil úplně lhostejně.

 

 

Tohle bylo něco víc. Ať už jen pro mne nebo pro oba. Ne, nebylo to společensky vhodné, ba přímo nepřípustné, nemohl bych se s tím srovnat, kdyby… kdyby Saturnin včera nezahrál na mé city. Ano, na ně uměl zahrát o mnoho lépe než slečna Barbora, to jsem věděl bezpečně.

 

 

Postupně jsem se začal uklidňovat, ač jsem věděl, že zatím jsem ještě nic nevyřešil. Vstal jsem, rozlitý hrnek nechal hrnkem, a čelil Saturninovi a jeho ledovému klidu.

 

 

Ale nevěděl jsem, co říct. Se vztahy jsem neměl žádné zkušenosti, prostě vůbec nic, jen…

 

 

Úžasem nad vlastními myšlenkami jsem vykulil oči, což Saturnin napodobil, jelikož to byl prostě Saturnin. Napadlo mne, že vlastně už nějaké menší zkušenosti mám, tak proč jich nevyužít.

 

 

Bojoval jsem se svým studem, Saturninovo mlčení mi na odvaze také nepřidávalo. Ale chtěl jsem zjistit, jestli… jestli se mi opravdu jen nezdálo, že jsem v noci usínal v jeho objetí a že pro něj něco znamenám.

 

 

Nesměle jsem položil dlaň na jeho paži, přistoupil jsem blíže a směřoval svými rty k těm jeho. Téměř jsem se rozechvěl radostí, když jsem ucítil jeho prsty ve svých vlasech.

 

 

"Konečně," slyše jsem jej zamumlat, než se přisál na má ústa. Chytil jsem jej kolem pasu a oddal se aktivitě, kterou jsem až do včerejška neuměl provádět natož, abych ji inicializoval. A teď jsem dělal obojí.

 

 

Probíral se prameny mých vlasů, líbal mě hladově stejně jako já jeho, jako bychom na tuhle chvíli oba čekali a nemohli uvěřit tomu, že vážně přišla.

 

 

"Jak jste se vyspal, pane?" zeptal se mne Saturnin, když se mu povedlo vzájemnou náruživost zkrotit.

 

 

"Ušlo to, proč?" zajímal jsem se, přestože bych se mnohem raději zajímalo o něco jiného… tedy, o někoho jiného.

 

"Vypadáte, že byste si nějakou dobu v posteli ještě poležel…" odmlčel se. Jeho oči stále neopouštěly ty mé a intenzivně mě propalovaly. "Rád vám budu dělat společnost."

 

 

Pobaveně jsem naklonil hlavu na stranu a neubránil se úsměvu. Netušil jsem, co přesně má Saturnin na mysli, ale dle jeho zrudlých tváří a lehce zrychleného dechu jsem si mohl leccos domyslet. Kupodivu jsem se necítil vůbec pohoršen, respektive všechno pohoršení zaplašila vlna vzrušení, jež mne při pomyšlení na postel a Saturnina, tedy na Saturnina v mé posteli, zasáhla v nebývalé síle.

 

 

"O tom nepochybuji, Saturnine," odvětil jsem a vydal se zpět do své kajuty, spěšně následován mužem, jenž dokonale změnil můj život.

 

 

A na rozlitý hrnek od kávy jsme si ani jeden už nevzpomněli.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokračování je spíše jen otázkou času, než rozhodnutí, zda vůbec bude. Bude! Někdy...

Saturnin mne vyslal na obchůzku po břehu Vltavy, jelikož, jak mne sám zpravil, hausbót nutně potřebovat vycídit a já bych se mu jen pletl pod nohy. Zakroutil jsem nad jeho upřímností hlavou, ale jen jsem do dlaně uchopil svůj deštník, nasadil si klobouk a vyrazil vstříc…

 

Někdo by jistě řekl vstříc dobrodružství, ovšem já vykročil spíše vstříc klidnému odpoledni. Veškeré nervy drásající situace a události se zpravidla odehrávaly za Saturninovy přítomnosti, již jsem na své procházce neočekával, proto jsem se jistým krokem s lehkým srdcem vydal do pražských ulic.

 

Bloumal jsem městem, vdechoval pozdně letní vzduch a nastavoval tvář slunci, jež nepálilo, ale příjemně hřálo. Nedával jsem pozor, kudy jdu, tonul jsem ve vlastních myšlenkách, jež se týkaly všeho možného, především pak Saturnina. Vnímat realitu jsem začal až ve chvíli, kdy mne málem srazilo auto.

 

Zatočil jsem se kolem své osy, deštník se bez mého přičinění otevřel. Když jsem byl znovu v bezpečí chodníku, opřel jsem se dlaněmi o kolena a dával se do pořádku, na obnovu vlastní důstojnosti jsem ani nepomýšlel. Smáli se všichni, a jak jsem brzy zjistil, včetně doktora Vlacha.

 

"Zdravím, příteli, nachytal jsem vás uprostřed nahánění zloděje? Jinak si nedovedu vysvětlit váš zápal pro zastavení onoho vozidla," pronesl na uvítanou a jeho úsměv se ještě prohloubil, jakmile jsem mu věnoval pohled pln ironie.

 

"Samozřejmě, doktore, jako vždy jste situaci odhadl velice přesně," přistoupil jsem však na jeho hru a nabídl mu ruku, jež byla vzápětí stisknuta. To jsem se již stačil narovnat, zběsilý tlukot srdce uklidnit a deštník opět zavěsit na předloktí.

"Kam jste měl namířeno?"

 

"Saturnin mne požádal, abych se vzdálil, že nutně potřebuje naše obydlí zbavit nežádoucího nepořádku," odvětil jsem, tentokrát se řádně rozhlédl a společně s doktorem přešel silnici na druhou stranu.

 

"To je mi náhoda. Já se vás zrovna chystal navštívit v jisté delikátní věci, týkající se právě Saturnina," dozvěděl jsem se, načež jsem svému příteli nabídl, zda by mě nechtěl na mé procházce provázet svou přítomností. "Velice rád."

 

"Tak povídejte, doktore, co máte na srdci," vyzval jsem jej a vykročil.

 

"Když jsem zmínil, že jde o věc delikátního charakteru, berte mne doslova, Jiří. Ale jakožto váš přítel, prosím, pochopte, že mám o vás starost," navzdory oněm slovům, se v hlase doktora Vlacha neustále nacházel onen hravý, zčásti až škodolibý podtón. Bylo mi nad slunce jasné, že je můj společník více než starostí se užírající jednoduše zvědavý.

 

A přestože mi toto zjištění udělalo nebývalou radost, pojal jsem podezření, čeho přesně se bude ona otázka týkat. Má důvěra v doktora Vlacha a jeho zdravý rozum však byla bezbřehá, což mi nedovolovalo, abych se počal cítit nervózně, nebo přímo vystrašeně.

 

"Jste vskutku připraven učinit odhalení, rozměrů téměř dechberoucích?" varoval mne doktor znovu, já stále jen upíral svůj pohled před sebe, ústa v mírném úsměvu. Nyní již nemohl mít pochyb.

 

"Vidím, že zde snad ani žádných dotazů není třeba. Váš výraz nadmíru se sebou spokojeného muže mluví za vše," rozhodl se nakonec doktor otázku nepoložit, zvědavost nyní ale ovládla mne.

 

"Ale jen se zeptejte, příteli, určitě jste si tento, jak jste prve řekl, delikátní dotaz, pečlivě nachystal a byla by škoda, kdyby vaše snaha přišla vniveč," pobídl jsem jej. Musel vědět, že si z něj střílím, že jsem jen prachsprostě nedočkav slyšet, na co přišel.

 

"Vy si opravdu neodpustíte příležitost přivést mne do rozpaků, že ano?"

 

"Musíte uznat, že mi takových příležitostí mnoho neposkytujete," upozornil jsem jej stále s mírným úsměvem na rtech. "Nebojte se. Bitvu možná vyhraji, ale potěšitelný výsledek války je nakloněn na vaši stranu."

 

Zda jsem jej svým komplimentem potěšil či pobavil, to jsem nevěděl, ale má přesvědčovací taktika vyšla beze zbytku.

"Dobrá tedy. Směl bych vědět, z jakého důvodu jste se rozhodl ukončit slibně se rozvíjející vztah se slečnou Terebovou?"

 

 

"To je vskutku až dotěrný dotaz, doktore," rozšířil se můj úsměv. "Ale samozřejmě smíte. Z nepředpokládatelných důvodů."

 

"Jak jinak," zasmál se doktor Vlach a zakroutil hlavou. "Byl jsem bláhový, když jsem si myslel, že mi uspokojivě odpovíte."

Pobaveně jsem zafuněl, ale vzápětí svou odpověď mírně rozvinul.

 

"Víte, pojal jsem podezření, že můj vztah se slečnou Terebovou by vážně narušil vztah, jenž jsem si vybudoval se Saturninem. Ať už slovo vztah chápete v jakémkoliv smyslu."

 

Zastavil jsem se, opřel o zábradlí a shlédl na Vltavu, dnes klidnou a tichou. Netušil jsem, že bych si mohl něco jako řeku zamilovat. Uměla si s námi někdy až krutě hrát, neustále nás překvapovala, mohla být jak příjemně kolébající, tak vše kolem od základu měnící, naprosto nepředvídatelná, přesto nádherná, svěží, ranní pohled na její poklidnou hladinu, od níž se odrážely sluneční paprsky, mne vždy zahřál u srdce a naplnil štěstím. Miloval jsem ji a uvědomoval jsem si, jak by můj život bez ní byl prázdný.

 

"Jeden by řekl, že dle vašeho výrazu v tváři vůbec nepřemýšlíte nad tou řekou," vytrhl mne z myšlenek doktor Vlach, bokem opřen vedle mne, střídavě pohlížel na mne a na Vltavu.

 

"Možná nepřemýšlím," připustil jsem, více jsem se ale na toto témě nechtěl bavit, přesto mi poryv větru, pro Vltavu tak typický, foukající proti nám, vehnal úsměv do tváře. Připomínal mi jakousi vnitřní svobodu a radost ze života, jakou jsem v poslední době pociťoval.

 

"Nezbývá mi nic jiného, než vám popřát mnoho štěstí, příteli," odpoutal jsem oči od hladiny a zvedl je k doktoru Vlachovi, cítil jsem z jeho pohledu vřelost a upřímnost, jež mne nepopsatelně těšila stejně jako vědění, že jsem se ve svém úsudku nezmýlil. V případě mého přítele nemělo smysl pochybovat, že mi porozumí. "Pro dnešní den se s vámi rozloučím, již jsem očekáván na jiném místě."

 

"Na shledanou," stiskl jsem mu dlaň a kývnul na pozdrav.

 

"Na shledanou," usmál se doktor a otočil se k odchodu, neušel však ani dva kroky a vrátil se. "Vlastně se domnívám, že by vám bylo záhodno i závidět."

 

"Pročpak?" narovnal jsem se, ruce založené na prsou, byl jsem nadmíru zvědav.

 

"Je vám známo, že život někdy nemusí končit smrtí?"

 

"A čím tedy jiným, doktore?"

 

"Svatbou, příteli, svatbou. A ta ve vašem případě nehrozí, na shledanou," pozvedl doktor Vlach svůj klobouk a znovu se rozhodl k odchodu, pro tentokrát již definitivně.

 

Vyslal jsem za ním úsměv doprovázen pobaveným zavrtěním hlavou, rovněž jsem své stanoviště opustil a neomylně zamířil k domovu, doufaje, že Saturnin již stačil s hausbótem naložit podle svých představ. Abych třeba i já již mohl se Saturninem naložit dle svých vlastních představ…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Den to byl jako každý jiný, v poklidu strávený procházkou po Praze, obědem s doktorem Vlachem a s večeří, již mi servíroval Saturnin na hausbótu, který jsme ani přes mou počáteční nedůvěru nakonec neopustili. Respektive Saturnin nevyvinul svou pověstnou iniciativu a nezosnoval další divoký přesun kupříkladu do centra zoologické zahrady s vysvětlením, že mezi šelmami bych se měl po svých hrdinských skutcích cítit jako doma.

 

Nicméně od chvíle, kdy se naše společné soužití stalo opravdu společným se vším všudy, přestože o nějakém roztrubování mých a snad tedy i jeho citů nemohla být ani řeč, jsem musel uznat, že Saturninovy pokusy o navození infarktových situací se staly spíše ojedinělými. Kladl jsem si otázku, zda by mu mě nyní bylo více líto, na což jsem si vzápětí odpověděl s neodpustitelným úšklebkem na rtech, pravděpodobněji se mi pak jevila varianta, že bych se na něj třeba mohl rozhněvat a učinit tak přítrž našim… jak bych to popsal…

 

Ačkoliv nalezení správného výrazu není důležité, domníval jsem se, že by jednoduše nerad způsobil vlastní nezkrotnou vášní ve vymýšlení nepřístojností konec našeho vztahu. Toto však byly pouze mé domněnky, které jsem nemínil prozrazovat nahlas, jen jsem nad nimi přemýšlel ve chvílích, kdy se za okny hausbótu již setmělo, já využil služeb vany a oblékl se do pyžama, načež jsem s železnou pravidelností nacházel Saturnina sedícího na kanape, s nohama na zemi a dvěma sklenicemi alkoholu, který jsem vždy rád ponechal jeho výběru, v ruce.

 

Myšlenky jsem nechával volně proudit, jakmile jsem složil hlavu do jeho klína, respektive se mírně zátylkem opřel o opěradlo, abych už takhle na vztah pán-sluha nevhodnou situaci ještě více nepoznamenal svou nešikovností, když bych se vleže snažil popíjet bourbon. Nepochyboval jsem, že Saturnin by v případě nehody pouze odvrátil pohled a do sytosti se vysmál vnitřně, ovšem já bych si připadal jako hlupák. Zase.

 

Vzápětí ale byly mé úvahy odsunuty do pozadí, jelikož do popředí mého zájmu se dostala dlaň mého přítele, jež se mi rozprostřela spíše na té spodní části břicha. Zvedl jsem pohled k Saturninově tváři, jež se zdála být netečná, ale oči mu doslova žhnuly, a žhnuly tak mocně, že se jejich žár propálil až do mého nitra, do lící mi vehnal červeň a zbytek těla uvedl ve stav, který uměl způsobit jen on… jen jedním gestem, jedním pohledem.

 

Na můj takřka plachý úsměv zareagoval tradičně pozvednutým obočím, nejspíše se stále podivoval nad tím, jak se ve svém věku nedokážu vypořádat s něčím tak přirozeným a ve své podstatě nádherným, ovšem pokaždé se mě vzápětí jal uklidňovat, i když prsty jeho volné ruky na mé tváři vyvolávaly chvění, jak vnitřní, tak vnější, a já nebyl schopen nikdy správně určit, zda se mě skutečně snaží uklidnit, nebo zda ví, jaké účinky na mne jím projevená něha má.

 

Dech i tep se unisono začali zrychlovat, jakmile košile mého pyžama byla vyhrnuta a chladná dlaň se dotkla teplé kůže, zabránit překvapenému vydechnutí jsem neuměl a ani žádnému dalšímu z tichých zvuků, jež jsem vydával během Saturnina mapování mého břicha a hrudníku, kontrast teplot mě rozechvíval až po konečky prstů a v hlavě se mi postupně nenacházelo už nic jiného, než potřeba cítit Saturninův dotek jinde, níže, cítit jeho chladnou ruku v místě, kde mé tělo hořelo, toužilo nejvíce…

 

Z křečovitě sevřené dlaně mně byla citlivě odejmuta sklenice, jež našla své místo na stolku vedle nás, hrudník se mi freneticky zvedal a klesal v okamžiku, kdy se Saturnin rozhodl zkoušet mou trpělivost a upřel svou pozornost na knoflíky mé košile, s precizností sobě vlastní je rozepnul jeden po druhém, zatímco já se zmítal mezi určitou mírou frustrace a pobavením, jelikož… jelikož tohle byl prostě Saturnin a já jej miloval se vším všudy, přičemž jsem úplně stejnou přemíru citů vnímal z jeho strany, když přestal zrakem sledovat můj trup, pohlédl mi do očí a sklonil se k mým pootevřeným rtům, jež překryl svými.

 

Nutkání si jej přitáhnout ještě blíže mě zcela ovládlo, doposud se pouze v pěsti svírající dlaně vystřelily vzhůru, aby jedna v nich prsty vklouzla do Saturninových vlasů, druhá uchopila límec jeho uniformy. Na má takřka majetnická gesta nereagoval nijak negativně, naopak mi přišlo, že se uvolnil a do polibku položil, nadšeně jsem se na jeho ústa přisál, nechal naše jazyky se proplétat, žhavost toho polibku mě rozpalovala, ztrácel jsem už i ty poslední zbytky rozumu… a zcela je pozbyl, když se stále chladná dlaň přesunula v mých prsou na podbřišek, a zajela pod lem kalhot.

 

Dech se mi zadrhnul v hrdle a přidušený sten zůstal pohlcen našimi rty, slast jen z toho prvotního kontaktu Saturnina s mým vzrušením se rozlila do celého těla, měl jsem pocit, jako by mi každý nerv vibroval, jako bych byl v takových momentech schopen vnímat jen Saturnina, jen jeho doteky, jeho přítomnost… Jeho lásku ke mně, kterou jsem se mu tak vroucně snažil vyjádřit během polibku, jenž se s každým dalším pohybem dlaně v tom nejcitlivějším a nejroztouženějším místem mého těla stával vlhčím, nekoordinovanějším, hladovějším.

 

Třásl jsem se po celém těle, ale nebylo v mé moci, abych chvění zastavil, podobně mé boky vycházely vstříc Saturninově péči ve snaze získat jí ještě více a on se mi snažil dát všechno, co mohl, vedl mě dál a dál, jeho polibky neustávaly, svíral jsem jeho uniformu a jen bezmocně sténal, zcela pohlcen intenzitou pocitů, jež ve mně můj přítel vyvolával. Mé vzdechy byly částečně tlumené, částečně dobře slyšitelné po celém hausbótu, alespoň mně se to tak jevilo ve chvílích absolutního vzrušení, absolutního zatmění rozumu, když se mi srdce zas a znovu pokusilo prorazit hrudník a mé tělo sežehla ta nejsilnější vlna slasti, během níž jsem jen zaklonil hlavu a dal průchod dalšímu, nejhlasitějšímu stenu, následovanému dokonalým uvolněním…

 

První, opravdu bizarní myšlenka, jež mi prolétla hlavou, se týkala Saturninovy duchapřítomnosti. Obdivoval jsem, jak vždycky dokázal myslet dopředu, a rozepnul mi košili, abych ji o pár minut později neznečistil. Pouze jsem netušil, zda to dělá pro mé dobro, jelikož jsem se tím vyhnul výměně pyžama, nebo kvůli sobě, aby nemusel téměř dennodenně do prádelny.

 

Pokusil jsem se pravděpodobnost jedné či druhé varianty vyčíst ze Saturninova výrazu, jenž se ale opět změnil v naprosto soustředěný, když se mě jal očistit. Tiše jsem jej pozoroval, vstřebával doznívající účinky Saturninových dlaní a věděl, že takhle nemůže dnešní večer skončit. Něco tomu chybělo.

 

Po tváři se mi rozlil úsměv, o kterém jsem si byl jist, že jej můj přítel zaznamenal, jelikož mu nepatrně cukly koutky úst. Znal mě příliš dobře, ale možná ne natolik dobře, abych jej alespoň mírně nezaskočil, když jsem se nadzvednul na loktech, spustil nohy na zem a přitáhl si jej za zadní stranu krku k dalšímu polibku, vše se dělo rozvážně a pomalu, tak jako náš vztah pomalu plynul a posunoval se dál a dál, vždyť tomu nebylo ještě tak dávno, co jsem se odvážil učinit totéž, co nyní.

 

Můj tep se neúspěšně pokusil vrátit do normálu, k opětovnému zběsilému tempu byl přinucen okamžitě, jakmile jsem si dodal odvahy, pozvedl volnou ruku a přiložil ji tam, kde jsem tušil, že to Saturnin ocení nejvíce. V odpověď nepřišel žádný zvuk, naprosto mi stačilo, jak se do mého stehna zaryly jeho nehty.

 

Hladil jsem jej a doufal, že mu přináším alespoň z poloviny takovou slast jako on mne před chvílí, líbal jsem jej něžně, s láskou, a tentokrát jsem byl překvapen já, jelikož jsem dostal Saturnina do stavu, kdy i jemu ze rtů unikaly tiché steny, nečekaně rychle… brzy jsem mezi námi vytvořil několika centimetrovou mezeru, abych ty nádherné zvuky mohl slyšet, aby naplnily celou místnost, abych mohl být očitým svědkem momentu, kdy se Saturninova rezervovaná maska s nádechem sarkasmu roztříští, jeho oči zalesknou touhou a ve tváři se promítne slast, do níž se celá jeho podstat pohrouží.

 

Viděl jsem svého přítele v podobném rozpoložení již několikrát, neuměl jsem si tu příležitost nechat uniknout mezi prsty, a tak jsem se dál Saturnina dotýkal, zblízka hleděl do jeho očí, sledoval každý pohyb jeho mimických svalů a nechal se pohltit tím omamujícím pocitem, že tuhle rozkoš jsem mu přivodil já sám, že jen díky mě se našim hausbótem nesou steny tak hlasité, že by vzbudily i medvěda v období zimního spánku.

 

Vydýchával se, uklidňoval a v očích se mu třpytily emoce, jež mě niterně hřály, podobně hřejivý byl i následný dotek rtů, jenž mi Saturnin věnoval, jen jako by chtěl poděkovat, ale svým slovům pojednou nedůvěřoval.

 

"Navrhoval bych spánek, pane," promluvil pak, načež jsem měl trable sám se sebou, abych se neuculil nad jeho hlasem, poznamenaným předcházejícími událostmi.

 

"Souhlasím, Saturnine, připozdilo se," souhlasil jsem a postavil se na trochu vratké nohy.

 

"Prostřu ke snídani a za pár minut se k vám připojím," oznámil mi, a přestože jsem věděl, že nemluví pravdu, přikývnul jsem a s mírným úsměvem zamířil do kajuty. Ulehl jsem, víčka se mi sama počala klížit, leč usnout se mi podařilo až poté, co se vedlejší postel se zavrzáním ozvala a dala mi na vědomí, že je všechno tak, jak má být.


End file.
